Compared with conventional parasols, made up of a shaft of appropriate height, with a supporting baseplate, the shaft terminating on top in a parasol, strictly speaking. Parasols capable of generating a ventilation effect are also known, as, for example, the one that is described in the European patent EP0668733, in which a conventional parasol incorporates a fan in the upper end of its shaft that creates a flow of air projected downwards, that is towards the area covered by the parasol.